1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of authenticating content provided to an image forming apparatus and the image forming apparatus to perform the method, and more particularly to, a method of using content containing various functions in an authorized user's image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses have at least one function of printing, copying, scanning, and faxing.
A recent development in technology provides image forming apparatuses with various functions so that a user can use the image forming apparatuses to perform printing, copying, scanning, and faxing functions, and perform various functions satisfying the user's requirements, such as transmitting scan data generated by performing the scanning operation via e-mail or fax.
Image forming apparatuses can perform various functions satisfying the user's requirements, in addition to basic functions of printing, copying, scanning, and faxing functions. Since users use image forming apparatuses for a variety of purposes, image forming apparatuses need to perform various functions according to the users' requirements. Thus, manufacturing image forming apparatuses capable of various functions satisfying users' requirements is very difficult and inefficient.
Conventional image forming apparatuses provide a basic environment in which a variety of functions required by users are extended and changed, receive content containing the functions required by users, and provide an environment in which the functions required by users can be performed by using a method of performing functions of the received content. In this regard, the content containing the functions required by users is produced by a content development company.
However, when users use conventional image forming apparatuses that receive content containing necessary functions and perform functions required by users, the received content can be easily copied without limitations and distributed to other image forming apparatuses and other users, so that the functions contained in the received content cannot be protected. In more detail, although content development companies are entitled to be reasonably compensated for the use of content by users that use the content, when unauthorized image forming apparatuses use the content, or an image forming apparatus that receives content having a limited period uses functions of the content without time restrictions, content development companies cannot be reasonably compensated.
Also, if an unauthorized content user uses functions contained in the content in another image forming apparatus without paying for the content, in comparison, an authorized content user that pays for the content suffers an economic loss. Thus, protecting the content is necessary so that the authorized content user that pays for the content can use the functions contained in the content.